


The Baby Driver Defense Assoication

by Queer_Queen



Series: Baby Driver fics [5]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Gen, Social Media, The newspapers, Twitter, modern epistolery?, myspace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: It starts with a myspace page....How the people of Atlanta help Baby.





	1. 2008

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a Beta. Message or comment for details.

2008, myspace comment thread;

Conspiracy69; so, wut, is the dude like a midget kr something?

Miamilover; no way! Man its totoally a alien!

GeneAubrey; it was a kid.

Conspiracy69; lie + boooring

GeneAubrey; It isn’t a lie because I was there, I use my real name on this site. I was at a traffic stop when this man in a George W. Bush mask banged on my window with his gun, made me get out of the car but instead of getting in held the door open for this cute little 12 year old. He barely came up to my elbow!

Riley77James: srsly!!! Omg! Did he say anything?

GeneAubrey; He said sorry.

Riley77James: oh dammmmn, maybe he’s a hostage or something?


	2. 2010

2010;

 

_ Viewing thread #kidcriminalatlanta _

**@Johhnnybebad**  
So … I was told to come here to tell you guys my story? _#kidcriminalatlanta #dontknowwhatimdoing #hewassocutewtf_

  
**@janeylaney**  
@johhnnybebad omg! Welcome to the club! _#gotrobbedbyakidclub #kidcriminalatlanta #nooneknowswuttheyredoinghere_

  
**@timroth**  
@johhnnybebad yo dude, welcome, ignore @janeylaney, shes a weirdo _#kidcriminalatlanta_

  
**@marshamay**  
@johhnnybebad i think i saw u on the news this morning … _#kidcriminalatlanta_

  
**@drwholicker**  
@marshamay @johhnnybebad me too! _#kidcriminalatlanta_

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
@janeylaney @timroth thanks guys _#kidcriminalatlanta_

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ Ok, so, normal fucking morning, going to work, in my shitty car, when some guy wearing an incredible hulk mask, (1/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ bangs on my window with a shotgun, i get the fuck out - of course - and then this guy grabs this kid’s shoulder and (2/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ practically throws him into the driver's seat. A) he was a fucking brute of a dude, and if that kid didn't bruise i’ll eat (3/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ my hat, B) the kid had been hanging back, and generally seemed to be hiding from the dude, with the hunched (4/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ shoulders that i’ve come to see at my job as a cps officer, so jesus fc someone needs to save this kid C) when (5/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
**#kidcriminalatlanta** they pulled out i heard the dude screaming, ‘drive baby drive’, so maybe this dude’s his dad? Idk i went thru (6/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ the previous posts and it seems like the only thing that seems the same is the poor kid. D) the kid was barely (7/9)

  
 **@Johhnnybebad**  
 _#kidcriminalatlanta_ 14, BARELY, he had brown short cut hair, was caucasian, had a black and white baseball jacket, headphones, (8/9)

  
 **@Johhnnybebad**  
 _#kidcriminalatlanta_ sunglasses … so yeah, that's it, so what is this group? Are you guys like following him or something? (9/9)

  
**@janeylaney**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ @johhnnybebad car make + model? colour? when/where did this happen? Looking for secuirty footage.  
Retweet →  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ Ok, so, normal fucking morning, going to work, in my shitty car, when some guy wearing an incredible hulk mask, (1/9)

  
**@drwholicker**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ @Johhnnybebad Sort of, I’m one of the founding members; we started as a myspace page, and then moved (1 of 3)  
Retweet →  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ sunglasses … so yeah, that's it, so what is this group? Are you guys like following him or something? (9/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ Silver, 2008 Subaru, at 9:20am ish, on the junction of Northside and Ivan Alley Jr.  
Retweet →  
**@janeylaney**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ @johhnnybebad car make + model? colour? when did this happen exactly? Looking for secuirty footage.

  
**@drwholicker**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ @Johhnnybebad to twitter when they went under. I’m a nurse, but we have lawyers and judges who have (2 of 3)  
Retweet →  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ sunglasses … so yeah, that's it, so what is this group? Are you guys like following him or something? (9/9)

  
**@drwholicker**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ @Johhnnybebad volunteered their hours to help this kid when he is finally caught. (3 of 3)  
Retweet →  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ sunglasses … so yeah, that's it, so what is this group? Are you guys like following him or something? (9/9)

  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
@drwholicker As I said, CPS officer, count me in. _#kidcriminalatlanta_

  
**@georgyweasley**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ What FUCKER hurts kids! Child endangerment + abuse + being forced to do crimes! These people make me wanna scream!  
Retweet →  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ practically throws him into the driver's seat. A) he was a fucking brute of a dude, and if that kid didn't bruise i’ll eat (3/9)

  
**@marshamay**  
@Johhnnybebad If I forwarded you details for a police sketch artist would you be able to add to our profile?  
Retweet →  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ 14, BARELY, he had brown short cut hair, was caucasian, had a black and white baseball jacket, headphones, (8/9)

  
**@janeylaney**  
@johhnnybebad Okay am in the process of pulling the public records for the traffic stops and am calling shops in the area. _#kidcriminalatlanta_

 **@Johhnnybebad**  
@marshamay Whoa, sure, definetly! How do you know a police sketch artist? _#atlantakidcriminal_

 **@drwholicker**  
@Johhnnybebad dude, @marshamay is the official account for JUDGE Marsha May. _#atlantakidcriminal #shesgotatickandeverything #duh_

 **@drwholicker**  
@Johnnybebad and before you out your foot in your mouth, @timroth and @janeylaney are both attorneys. _#atlantakidcriminal_

 **@timroth**  
@Johhnnybebad I’ve dibs defending the kid criminal, @janeylaney has dibs prosecuting the sobs holding him hostage. _#atlantakidcriminal_

  
**@jamesivy**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ Poor baby. _#someonehelpthiskid #totallyahostagesituation #babydriver_  
Retweet →  
**@Johhnnybebad**  
_#kidcriminalatlanta_ they pulled out i heard the dude screaming, ‘drive baby drive’, so maybe this dude’s his dad? Idk i went thru (6/9)

…

 _#babydriver_ trended soon after. Doc wondered if now was the time to bring it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold/italics dissappeared! When i get to my computer i'll edit this so its stylized correctly!


	3. 2012

2012.

Doc drops a newspaper onto the desk in front of Baby, he glances down at the title.

**The Baby Driver Defense Association Now Reaches 8 Million Members**

Doc drops another newspaper down.

 **The** **Baby Driver Defense Association: What is it?**

Another.

**Interview With Judge May on Her Founding of the Baby Driver Defense Association.**

Slam.

**Origins of the BDDA: A Study In Social Media’s Morality.**

Slap.

 **The BDDA** **reaches it’s 4th Birthday! But where is the Birthday Boy?**

“So. Are we going to discuss this?”

Baby didn’t know what to say.

Doc sighs at the kid and then grabs at his face roughly, turning him so he looks in his eyes, “Do you know anything about this?”

Out of the corner of his eye Baby could see the newest member, Griff, shift uncomfortable, the others remained unchanged, “No, sir.”

Doc leaned back, letting him go, “Fine. We’re changing up the outfit. Baby, no more black and white. Not out of heists, not in heists, and don’t be so goddam nice to the civilians.” He rubs at the bridge of his nose, “That is why we got into this position in the first place!”

He sighs and goes to scoop up the papers, only to find Griff there. “What.” He said, in his most blank, scariest voice.

“Now wait, listen to this Doc,” Griff clears his throat under Doc’s unimpressed stare, “‘due to the forced nature of the so called Baby Driver’s criminal career, Judge May has stated that any and all police brutality towards Baby Driver will result in full criminal prosecution, especially considering the age of the defendant’.” Griff points at the paper, “This is the reason the cops have stopped shooting at us! Cuz they know if they hurt the driver they go to jail!”

Doc snatched the article from Griff’s hands, skimming it briefly. Lowly, Baby hears him grumble, “Why couldn’t Judge May have a crippling gambling addiction?”

After a moment he nodded, “Fine. Baby. Keep the same outfit for the heists, but make sure not to wear this when you are in your civvies.”

And then just after the meeting, while Baby was waiting for the elevator, he heard Doc’s final words to Griff.

“And Griff, I will not be hiring you again until you lose the feelings, or next time we meet it’ll involve a nice sunset.”

...

  
_**The Baby Driver Defense Association Now Reaches 8 Million Members**  
As of January, 2012 the BDDA facebook page reached over 10 million likes, and their official change.org page has 8, 269, 491 signatures as of writing this article. The association's base is in Atlanta, with its two founding members, Judge Marsha May and Mr. Riley Jameson both working there. Judge May continues her duties to the State of Georgia and works for the certified non profit on the side, while Jameson has quit his job at Grady Memorial Hospital to manage the non profit. Chapters have sprung up across the globe, with efforts reaching as far as Singapore, but the BDDA central headquarters are still in Atlanta._

  
_**The Baby Driver Defense Association: What is it?**  
Based in Atlanta, the phenomenon known as the BDDA is a relatively new non profit charity organization, with far reaching consequences. You’ve probably seen the organization’s membership pins - a pair of black sunglasses on a circular white background - on friends, family and even work colleagues, pictured below. But what is the BDDA exactly? How were they formed? And what is their goal?_

  
_**Interview With Judge May on Her Founding of the Baby Driver Defense Association.**  
Today we, at Studio 6 were given the absolute privilege to sit down with Judge Marsha May of Atlanta and speak to her about the Baby Driver Defense Association (the BDDA for short), and yes, for any of you readers who are fellow potterheads, we did ask her if it was a reference to the D.A. Judge May, and our interviewer, Mx. Atkins met at her office in the Town Hall, we were her 8 o’clock meeting before a busy day. For those of you who don’t know May is campaigning to be Mayor of our fair city, with huge support of her non-profit charity behind her election campaign._

  
_**Origins of the BDDA: A Study In Social Media’s Morality.**  
One of the most fascinating things to come out of social media is the Baby Driver Defense Association, and is a tried and true example of the morality of social media. The BDDA’s main platform is based around the rights of children, in areas of exploitation, human trafficking, and in the court of law, and began due to a myspace post. Nowadays, the website no longer exists, but the archives of the BDDA’s website includes screenshots of all major conversations and membership notes. Interviews with victims, traffic cam footage, you can all find it there! But is this example of oversharing good for the so called Baby Driver?_

  
_**The BDDA reaches it’s 4th Birthday! But where is the Birthday Boy?**  
Anyone who knows about the BDDA knows about the Baby Driver, whose plight is the reason why the organization exists, and yet, even with millions of cases of child endangerment and exploitation solved, their central figure still alludes courts of law to this very day._

_Pictured below, we see five sketch artist’s images of the Baby Driver, from the approximated ages of 10 through 15. The child has been involved in over 100 crimes, each through his position as a getaway driver, with an estimate of over 12 million dollars in damages._


	4. 2014 (Your favourite late night tv show)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture whoever you want, seriously, anyone.
> 
> (and if you choose ellen, imagine that joe turned the tv off before ellen hands DA Elizabeth a HUGE cheque to help fund the BDDA)

2014

“And now ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for Elizabeth Williams, District Attorney and proud member of the Baby Driver Defense Association!” 

Loud applause from the crowd.

“Thank you so much for having me on your show.”

“It’s good to have you Mrs. Williams, now, for any of those not in the know, what is the B. double D A.?”

“We are an association of people primarily represented in the public sphere by lawmakers, but we are very active on social media, and have associated charities that some celebrities collaborated with us to form. Our primary aim is to represent and preserve the rights of juveniles who have been forced into tough situations by circumstances.” She smiles charmingly at the camera.

“Can you give us an example of what kind of work you do?”

“Of course, well our most famous example is the foundation of our name.”

“The infamous Baby Driver?”

“I’d rather not use the word ‘infamous’, but yes, he is our most famous case. On August the 7th, 2007, the jewelry store Amour was robbed by a crew of bank robbers, their getaway driver was a child, our estimates put him at eleven, maybe ten years old.” She looks at the camera, “Witness statements from heists over the years have shown that the child is roughed up, maybe even abused by the people he works with. It’s 2014, that ten year old is now seventeen. We’ve been trying to find him … but, whoever controls him is smart. We’ll catch them eventually, save the Baby Driver and put a stop to this, but who knows what kind of harm he’ll go through before that happens.”

The interviewer hands her a box of tissues, “Here,” the woman nods and sniffs, “Why do you get so emotional over his case?”

“Ever since joining the BDDA I’ve dealt with cases similar to his, children who are sold into sex work, drug running, as slave labour. We save so many of them but … This child still has to deal with living and working for criminals. He’s a constant reminder of the flaws in our system, the ever present corruption that exists.”

The interviewer nods solemnly. “And what about the rebuttal to the Baby Driver case? In fact, we have some questions here, if you’d be willing?”

District Attorney Williams chuckles, “Are you referring to Mister Gary Larson’s claims? That the Baby Driver is a criminal and all criminals must be punished? Bring it on man, I’ve spent a good seven years imagining the trial, I am ready for all rebuttal.”

“Great. So, as you said, why isn’t the Baby Driver a criminal? Why are you ‘letting’ him get away with his crimes?”

“This is a simple one, the Baby Driver has been placed in a situation where he cannot legally consent to his activities, even without all the evidence pointing towards abuse, he began when he was 10, maybe 11, that is not a sound standing point for making life altering decisions.”

“Okay, second question, will the lack of punishment for juvenile criminals will only create further harm to the community?”

“That’s a resounding no. Recidivism is a huge issue in the United States, and at the very least when we stop a juvenile from gaining a criminal record we decrease their chances of returning to jail. However, I wish there was some way to increase our efforts there, but the majority of the money donated goes towards case fees. If there was some way to ensure the youth were well provided for and did not have to resort to crime, well … we would not be where we are now.”

“And his final point, bias. If you believe that the Baby Driver is innocent, and most of the judges agree, and the mayor, then how can a fair trial be guaranteed?”

“If I’m bias, then _everyone_ is bias. The membership has reached 14 million and continues to grow at a truly exponential rate. Keep in mind, that’s 24 times the population of Atlanta … 4 million people higher than the population of _Georgia_ . And then, when the trial comes, the Baby Driver has a right to a jury of his peers, how can someone be considered a peer if you have to filter out a social movement first? Because that sounds a lot like _creating_ a bias.”

... 

Joe turns the TV off as Miles enters the room.

If the man in the suit had not warned him of exactly what would happen _to Miles_ if he ever leaked to the cops Joe would have posted an anonymous tip as soon as he realized Miles’ involvement.

At the very least, it looks like Miles will be alright, that is, if he survives until he and the others are caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are gonna vary in style and length so have fun with that!


End file.
